Forget Me Not
by Svaneaalka
Summary: When returning home without a warning after so many years away do not expect a welcoming embrace, because sometimes there's no one wishing you to come back anymore. A.U; Yaoi; Incest; ItaSasu
**AN: This story will be a threeshot.**

 **Warnings: AU; Yaoi; Incest; ItaSasu**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A young man walked down the street paying attention to the many changes time had done to that place. Everything looked so familiar but at the same time so different of the childhood memories he had engraved in his mind.

From a distance, he could already see the house where he used to live. The street was quiet just like he thought it would be. For a second he wondered if the same people still lived in the same houses or if some of them had moved out. He had been away for too long...

He felt happy for returning, knowing that only minutes separated him from seeing the faces of the family he had to leave behind: his beautiful gentle mother, his stern, yet caring father, and his adorable baby brother - the one he knew felt the most his sudden absence. At every step he took his heart beat faster and faster.

The moment he found himself in front of his family's house, he felt the wave of nostalgia hit him harder than ever before. Itachi breathed deeply and walked to the front door. He didn't warn he was coming, so he didn't expect any welcoming committee. Quite the contrary, what he expected now was a terrible awkward atmosphere the moment they see him.

Sweat on his hands betrayed his confident stance showing his nervousness and apprehensiveness, but he made his best to keep his face unreadable and rang the doorbell. Although he was part of the family, it's been eight years he left and never came back. He did not even called during that whole time. He was barely a stranger to them, so the least he felt he should do was behave like one .

The sounds of approaching footsteps could be heard and Itachi gave one more deep breath to stead himself. The door opened and there stood the least person the thought he would see in that afternoon.

"Kurenai-san?" Itachi could not hide the surprised tone in his voice. The woman looking at him seemed surprised as well, or better saying, judging by her wide eyes and color leaving her face, she was appalled.

"I-Itachi-kun?" stuttered her.

Itachi kept staring at her and due to the movement of her hand lifting to hold on her belly he noticed the proeminent volume in that region. She was pregnant. He stared at her face and he could say Kurenai was beginning to recover from the sudden shock of seeing him again. But the nagging question hamming in his head was: What was she doing there?

"Kurenai-san, are you ok?"

She opened her mouth once as if going to say something but just nodded in response. Kurenai opened the door a little wider and stepped aside to let him in.

"Please, come in Itachi." She said in a calm voice, a drastic contrast compared to her reaction only a couple of seconds ago. They were just acquaintances, those expressions didn't match their level of closeness. If one thing he was certain, was that something really wrong was happening. Perhaps he had been too eager to see his parents and brother again that hadn't even considered the fact that maybe they had moved out. Now he mentally cursed himself for not calling them earlier. But then again, did they still have the same old number?

"Kurenai, who's ther-" The voice of a man sounded but came to an abrupt end as the man, who Itachi recognized very well as Asuma Sarutobi, appeared and saw who had just arrived. He, just like Kurenai, paled at seeing Itachi, letting the cigarette he had between his lips fall on the carpet, but unlike the woman he didn't momentarily lose his voice. "Holy shit!"

"Good afternoon, Asuma-san." The raven-haired young man said politely and stepped further into the house after taking off his shoes.

"Asuma, put out this cigarette now! It's burning a hole in the carpet!"

"Sorry for coming without warning. But... I didn't think you were living here."

"Oh. Yeah, we moved in about six months now..." Kurenai said as she watched Asuma catching the cigarette and walking away. "Please, sit down."

Itachi sat on the comfortable couch just as Asuma reappeared and took a sit in front of him. He felt something out of place... However, he couldn't really point what it might be. He just felt this sensation that something was odd. Their reactions were like they had just seen a ghost.

"Would you like some tea?" the woman asked.

"Yes, please," he replied and she went to the kitchen.

"So, Itachi, what brings you back after such a long time?" Asuma asked trying to make a conversation after an awkward silence.

"I came to see my family again. It just didn't feel right to stay this long without keeping in touch with them. I missed Sasuke and my parents very much," he answered with sincerity lacing his voice.

"I see..." the older man said and suddenly stood up. "If you excuse me, I'll be right back." He turned and also went to the kitchen.

Itachi passed a hand on his long hair as he looked around at the new decoration of the living-room. No doubt all the other rooms were different now. He smiled as he recalled the many times he had played with Sasuke in that same living-room, or the times his little brother came running to hug him, when he arrived from school. He had been so happy in that place...

He spent the time alone reliving old memories until he heard Asuma and Kurenai approaching him again. She put a tray with three cups of green tea on the coffee table, served Itachi and Asuma and then served herself. They sat beside each other letting Itachi on the other couch.

He tasted the tea and right away decided to make the question bothering him.

"Do you know where my parents are currently living?"

The couple exchanged a look and then Asuma began, "Well, Itachi... you see... some things happened during this time you were not here."

"Please, Asuma-san, can you tell what exactly happened? I'm noticing that you are acting strange at my presence, if you want to say something just tell me."

"Err- As I was sayi-"

"Tell him for once, Asuma. He'll end up knowing, anyway."

The man glanced at his wife's condescendent face and then to Itachi and scratched his own head. He dropped the bomb. "Your parents are dead, Itachi."

Itachi froze.

"I can't believe it..." muttered, his voice barely failing, his thoughts rushing. "What happened to them?" Then another questions passed through his mind: "What happened to Sasuke? With whom he's living?"

"Kakashi had adopted him when.-"

"Where are they now?" asked impatient.

Kurenai bit her lower lip. "Itachi you've got-"

"Where are they? Answer me!"

"Sasuke died a year ago."


End file.
